


I (Don't) Ship It

by DanFanRonpa



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Brock Barrus is a Good Friend, Edit: I got rid of Ryan/Ohm bc I don't support him anymore :(, Hurt/Comfort, Jonathan | H2ODelirious is a Good Friend, Light Angst, M/M, Men Crying, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Panic Attacks, Peer Pressure, Self-Hatred, Texting, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanFanRonpa/pseuds/DanFanRonpa
Summary: Evan - he's feeling guiltier than he ever has been. Because he knows that Jon likes him. But he just doesn't, regardless of what his friends claim.
Relationships: Brock Barrus & Evan Fong, Evan Fong & Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	I (Don't) Ship It

Evan has been aware for a long time now. Not to offend anyone, but it was obvious to him. Jonathan liked him. In a more than friends way. And honestly? That would have been fine if their friends stopped fucking forcing a relationship. 

"Yo, Evan!" Brian yelled, running up to him with a grin. It was the grin that made Evan just a little less excited to see his Irish friend. "Got any plans around six pm, let's say?" 

"Not that I'm aware of..." He answers carefully. 

Brian nodded. "Great. Meet me at our usual. I asked the others, but only Jon and Anthony could make it." 

Evan made for a smile. "Sure, I'll be there." 

"Great! Okay, I'll see you then!" 

And, surprise, surprise, Brian did not see them there. Nor did Anthony. They both texted them sprouting something about a family member suddenly coming over and not feeling too well. So it was just Evan and Jon. 

He knew it. He knew it was going to happen, and he couldn't help the sliver of spite churning his gut. Don't get him wrong: he's all for hanging out alone with his best friend. But it was the fact that they were trying to set them up that peeved Evan. 

Jon cleared his throat, also seeing through Brian and Anthony's pathetic lies. There was a dust of pink on his cheeks. Evan would have been made uncomfortable by it but he's gotten far too used to it. Far too used. "Listen, okay? I don't wanna make this awkward, so let's just get pizza and hit the arcade." 

" _Thank you._ " He all but breathed. Thank God it was someone like Jon crushing on him. 

They spent the rest of their time, cracking jokes that really weren't funny and crushing each other in different games. In the end, Evan still feels a pang of guilt whenever he catches Jon's gaze linger just a bit too long, or his cheeks flush red when Evan stretches his back.

* * *

Unfortunately, the 'shipping' didn't stop merely because they could not see each other. There was, after all, the group chat. 

_Pig: yo when we gonna hang out again??_

_Pig: im bored as hell_

_Scooter: lmao saaammmeee_

Well, Evan thinks saltily, if they are so bored, then they should have come with him and Jon. 

_Hoodini: We should hang out at mine sometime_

_Brine: im up for it!!_

_Cow: Same. But no drinking, okay?_

_Jiggles: okay moooooom_

_Marcel: ur so boring duude_

_Cow: No, I'm being responsible_

_Deli: lmao okay_

_Pig: as long as u and evan dont fuck in the middle of it im down_

_Brine: lmao_

_Deli: >:(_

_Marcel: we all know it's true_

_Hoodini: It's really not, but go off_

_Scooter: Totally believing u rn_

Evan felt his teeth gnaw his bottom lip. He doesn't like Jon! He really doesn't, and it pisses him off that his friends don't understand that! He gets that they're trying to help Jon, but it's just making them both feel uncomfortable. Or more accurately, it makes Evan uncomfortable, and Jon realises this so it makes _him_ uncomfortable. 

_Cow: Jevan_

_Pig: jevan!!_

_Brine: jevan_

_Deli: please no_

_Marcel: jevan!_

_Scooter: jevan!!_

_Deli: guys stop_

_Potayto: jevan!_

_Jiggles: jevan!!_

_Cow: Jevan!!_

_Deli: seriously just fucking stop_

_Brine: JEVAN!!_

_Pig: #JEVAN!!!_

_Deli: STOP!!_

_Hoodini has left 'The Banana Bus Squad'_

Evan had to remind himself to fucking breathe. He felt so fucking pathetic. Here he was, tears pricking his eyes, hyperventilating, unable to even stand. All because of his friends shipping him with his best friend. 

_Deli: hey, ev. sorry about the guys in the gc_

_Deli: they know no self control_

_Deli: ttyl??_

Fuck.

It should be Jon. Jon should be the upset one - Evan has no romantic feeling for him and is being teased to no end. But Evan can't help it. So here he is: brought to a freaking panic attack because he can't reciprocate his friend's feeling. 

Fuck - Jon must hate him.

_Cow: Hey, Ev? Sorry if we upset you. We didn't mean to :(_

Great. He overreacted and now he feels really guilty. 

_Cow: I'm gonna send you an invite if you wanna join again_

_Cow: I'm here if you wanna talk_

No, he's not, Evan bitterly remarks inside his head. He's known Brock longer than anyone on that fucking group chat, and even he's trying to pressure him into a one-sided relationship. He sniffs, rubbing his nose and eyes harshly with his sleeve. Fuck, he's such a coward. 

_Hoodini: I don't like Jon_

_Cow: Fuck, you really mean that_

_Cow: I'm sorry, Evan_

Evan bit his lip. Brock was so understanding, he feels like he doesn't deserve him. He looks at Jon's texts and almost falls apart all over again.

Why can't he just have feelings for Jon!? 

* * *

The hangout came around with no one mentioning the whole 'Evan leaving the group chat' thing. And despite Brock's attempts, the alcohol was brought out and almost everyone was drinking aside from the designated drivers. 

"Dude." Marcel slurred. "Wh-What was with you, uh... last week? Last week. What was, uh, with you last week?" 

Ah, yes. Last week. When Evan ignored the chat invite for a total of two days before Tyler and Ryan asked him what the hell was going on, which prompted the others to bother him until he finally rejoined the group. 

Evan shrugged, downing the rest of his cider. "Who knows?" 

Marcel squinted his eyes at him, eventually moving away to fall on Anthony. 

Jon was blushing furiously with Tyler and Brian, and Evan knew exactly what the topic was. He felt a familiar spike of bitterness.

"Dude-dude-dude-dude. Dude." Scotty had efficiently got everyone's attention. "Let's play - truth or dare." 

And Evan had never felt more uneasy. 

Honestly, it started off without a hitch. The forfeit was to down a bottle of vinegar (which no one wanted to do).

Anthony had to lick whip cream off of Marcel's clothed crotch (he inhaled it so avoid embarrassment); Scotty admitted to once throwing a mug at a spider and missing it completely; Tyler now had a pig nose drawn on his face; David made an impromptu song, using Evan's guitar; and Marcel downed five shots in less than a minute. All in all, it was going great. 

But then it was Jon's turn. 

Brian grinned at him (and just wait until it's his turn). "Jon, truth or dare?" 

Jon hummed, "Uh, dare, I guess?" 

He and Tyler shared a look and Evan swallowed harshly. "I dare you to kiss Evan." 

Brock glared. Jon stiffened. And Evan was internally seething. 

"Wait - no, truth." 

"Ah - too late!" Brian laughed. "You can't change it after you hear the dare!" 

Evan looked at his feet, biting the corner of his lip and wringing his hand around his wrist. He knew this was going to happen. He fucking knew it. 

Jon bit his lip. "Th-Then I forfeit!" 

Tyler snorted. "Come on, man! Don't be a pussy!" 

Brock glared. "Guys, stop it." 

Scooty nudged him. "It's just a bit of fun? What could go wrong?" 

Every-fucking-thing, Evan does not say. Everything. Because Jon likes him and Evan doesn't. Evan doesn't like this man, and he knows it. But he doesn't want to force his friend into drinking an entire bottle of vinegar just because he's uncomfortable. 

So Evan grabs his face and kisses him lightly. As soon as they part and he lets go, he breaks. 

"Evan! Fuck, Evan?" He can hear Jon yell through his pathetic sobs. Evan brings his knees to his chest and buries his face in them. 

"This is why I told you to drop it!" Brock hisses. He too runs over, rubbing circles on his back as an attempt to calm him down. 

Evan eventually does and crosses his legs, rubbing his red eyes and glaring at the floor. "'M sorry..." 

"You don't need to be, Evan." Brian gently soothes, guilt bleeding into his words. "We're the ones that are sorry." 

"I tried to tell you guys..." Jon hoarsely scolds, a hand on Evan's back. "Evan doesn't like me back. We're friends, and it's gonna stay that way." 

"Sorry..." He says again, his Canadian accent leaking through as he extends the vowel. 

Tyler sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Fuck. Shit. I'm sorry, dude. I thought that you liked 'im back and I-- yeah..." 

He shakes his head. "No, I get it." Except he didn't. Why didn't they listen to him? Or Jon? 

Scotty gently fakes a cough. "Even so, Evan. We're still sorry for what we did." 

Anthony nods enthusiastically, still under the influence of alcohol. "Yeah! But - I am kind of confused? Cause you and Jon are like _really_ close. I always assumed the pining was mutual?" 

Jon shook his head. He opened his mouth, but stopped and looked at Evan, who simply nodded in resignation. So Jon explained, "No, uh, Evan's aromantic. He doesn't - you know?" 

"Fuck." Brian swore. "That makes it even worse! Shit, dude, I'm sorry." 

David nods solemnly, "Yeah. Sorry being a cunt, Evan." 

Evan shrugged. "You better be." 

That earned a chuckle. 

"Holy fuck--" And then Marcel pointed at Evan. "Dude. There are like - three of your right now." 

That earned a chorus of laughter. 

Evan let himself breathe a sigh of relief. No more relationship pressures. No more shipping him with someone. None more of that. 

Evan can breathe again. 


End file.
